Pals
by KuwabaraNHieiKickAss
Summary: Well this is a foot twisting story. What happened if Bui and Hiei were actually friends a while back when they were kids. RR. CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is in the story, nontheless if it is a original character. FLAMES ARE HATED BUT WILL BE USED FOR BURNING THINGS! NON YAOI!  
  
Pals   
  
Chapter One: Prologue   
  
Mr. Kunishima: Time for recess you little hooligans; i mean sweathearts.  
  
Bui: Hey Hiei, what are you going to do at recess?  
  
Hiei: Talk to Valerie. starts twisting his foot  
  
Bui: Oooo! Valerie, Hiei and Valerie sitting in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G starts to giggle.  
  
Hiei: So at least i like a girl!!  
  
Bui: Yes i like someone!!!  
  
Hiei: Ya your grandmother kids in class start to dive into laughter.  
  
Bui: No her name is Mindy.  
  
Hiei: OHHH THAT FATTY! all in laughter  
  
Bui: She's not fat, she's big boned, WELL ATLEAST THATS WHAT SHE SAIDS!!!!  
  
All kids leave for recess as Bui gets into fetal position. He is know in a corner and tears are dripping from his face.  
  
-MEANWHILE, RECESS TIME-  
  
Valerie: HIEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. She yells from who knows where.  
  
Hiei: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Valerie: COME HERE!  
  
Hiei: NO YOU COME OVER HERE!  
  
Leon: HE IS NOT YOUR PET! VALERIE!!!!!  
  
Hiei: SHUT YOUR LIPS DUDE!!!!  
  
Valerie walks over to where Hiei and Leon are now fighting.  
  
Valerie: What you guys doing?  
  
Dust flies everywhere, then it starts to come clear. Hiei has his arm about to be knocked into Leon's eyeball. Leon about to bite's Hiei's earlobe.  
  
Hiei/Leon: NOTHING!  
  
Valerie: You have to be doing something to be doing nothing.  
  
Mindy walks up.  
  
Some Random Kid: EARTHQUAKE!!!!!!!!  
  
Some Other Random Kid: RUN!!!!  
  
THUMP  
  
Mindy: Where's Bui?  
  
Leon: I think he is dead?  
  
Mindy: Come on be serious.  
  
Hiei: You sure you didn't eat him and he's not stuck in your fat!!!  
  
Mindy: starts to cry HOW RUDE!!!!!  
  
AN: RR PLEASE!!!


	2. Cat Fight!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters. I do own the oc's. This is a fic about Hiei and Bui. NONYAOI!  
  
-Pals-  
  
Chapter Two: !Cat Fight!

Mindy starts to get into a crying fit.  
  
Mindy: How RUDE!  
  
Valerie starts to laugh.  
  
Valerie: When you cry your fat bounces! everone sarts to laugh  
  
Mindy: shut up before i hurt you! i am really strong!  
  
Valerie: the only way you win is when you swallow the attacker!  
  
Mindy: heheheheheheeh hehehehehehehe eheheheheheheheheh  
  
Leon: what the hell is happening!  
  
Valerie: Let Hiei out!!!!!  
  
Mindy: gets giant and starts to talk in a deep voice NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Valerie: gets into fighting dojo stance yo gonna pay bitch! he ya!  
  
Leon: watch your back Mindy!  
  
Valerie: what back? its just all fat!  
  
Bui: stop all this fighting! pulls Hiei out of Mindy's fat

A teacher walks in to the playground.  
  
Mrs. Kunishima: Stop this cat fight! before you have to fight the G cat Mrs. Kunishima!  
  
Valerie: i'll take you.  
  
Mrs. Kunishima: oh right lil bitch!  
  
Valerie: starts to sing Back off all take you on, headstrong to take anyone on! in the voice of Buttercup from Powerepuffgirls{do not own this song or the band Trapped!}  
  
Mrs. Kunishima and Valerie put there hands in cat fight style and start going at it.  
  
Valerie: I will win bitch!  
  
Mindy: not if i help her and put you in my fat!  
  
Mrs. Kunishima: Thats the spirit!  
  
Valerie: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: STOP IT! YOU FAT BITCH!  
  
Hiei runs in from of Valerie to push her out of the way in slow motion.  
  
Hiei: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bui: STOP IT MINDY THIS IS WRONG!  
  
Mindy stops and so does the ground.  
  
Some Random Kid: few,i though that earthquake would never stop!  
  
AN: HAHAAH I still think i got it. Please RR hehe.


End file.
